Recognition
by Slight Negative
Summary: When Ash has a fallout with his Girlfriend, who is there to help him? Will he realize who he really loves? Advanced Shipping!  PM if you're interested in an Advanced Shipping Operation


"Ok Oshawott, aqua jet! Gible, use Draco meteor to knock him out of the jet before he can hit you!" Ash commanded as his Pokémon trained. They did as told and Gible hit Oshawott before Aqua jet could get him.

"It was good Ash, but still needs improvement." Misty judged.

"But it was performed perfectly!" Ash argued. Misty shook her head.

"The explosions have to be bigger and more damaging. Gible just made a few weak ones." Misty corrected.

"He just mastered it a few weeks ago Misty! What do you expect of him?" Ash yelled. Misty again shook her head and walked up to Ash. She hugged him and back up a bit.

"Ash, just listen to me. I'm your girlfriend, aren't I?" Misty asked. Ash sighed.

"Yes." He agreed. She turned away and then Ash whispered under his breath "Unfortunately."

"Now, how about you keep working?" She asked.

"But all of my Pokémon are beat. They can't keep practicing." Ash responded.

"They're fine." Misty insisted. "Now weren't you practicing?" Ash started to get angry.

"I said, they're tired so we're done for today." He growled. He held up two pokeballs. "Gible, Oshawott, return and take a long rest." The Pokémon were already asleep when Ash returned them.

"What are you doing? Get them back out here now!" Misty yelled. Ash glared at her.

"Misty, I have been through 5 regions and have caught about thirty Pokémon. I know when they can fight and when they can't." Ash crossed his arms.

"Ash, I am ashamed to call you my boyfriend. You're so weak." That made Ash mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING OF ME?" He yelled. Misty looked stunned.

"All you ever do is criticize me on how I don't work hard enough! I have competed in 6 leagues, plus the battle frontier!" Ash continued.

"And how many leagues have you won? The Orange Island doesn't count!" Misty held her hand to her ear. Ash clenched his fists.

"You know Misty, I like you a lot, but I'm regretting asking you out in the first place!" Ash snapped.

"Just what are you saying Ash?" Misty asked in an angry tone.

"What… I'm… trying…to say is." Ash huffed.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**_

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**_

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**And I know I may end up failing too**_

_**But I know you were just like me**_

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this all I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

Tears were streaming from Ash's eyes. Misty was shocked. She didn't expect Ash to blow up like that.

"I don't want to do this. But I have to." Ash took a deep breath. "You've been like this since we started dating. 5 months of this crap! We're done! Over with! Finished! I never want to see you again!" Ash turned and ran away.

(=.=)

"Why was I so stupid? I had wasted 5 months of my life with her!" Ash cried. "I loved her, but she was hurting me and my Pokémon." He kept running, Pikachu desperately hanging on for dear life. Ash finally came to a stop. He was standing on a large him that overlooked Pallet Town.

"Imagine if I started to listen to her Pikachu?" Ash asked as he sat down. He sighed.

"Pika, Pikachu."

"No, you guys would be hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with that." Ash pet Pikachu on the head. "At least I'm away from that now, even though I still love her." Ash wiped a tear from his eye.

"Maybe I can be of assistance." A voice boomed behind him. Ash turned around.

"May? What are you doing here?" Ash asked, happy to see his friend again.

"I was planning on surprising you tomorrow when you got home but you seem to be in a lot of pain right now. I wanted to help." May smiled with concern.

"I do need help, thanks for coming." Ash sat back down and patted the grass next to him, signaling for May to sit there.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Me and Misty." Ash sighed.

"Yeah, I heard you guys were dating. What happened?"

"She wanted me to keep trainer the way SHE wanted. It was endangering my Pokémon." Ash replied.

"If she didn't support the way you train, then she should have tried to help." May put her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Misty was clingy too. I mean just to talk to you or Dawn; she would have to be RIGHT THERE ever time. She never let me say anything that could be 'suggestive' to you or Dawn either." Ash used air quotes for the word 'Suggestive'.

"Didn't she slap you when you complimented me when I was competing in contests in Sinnoh?" May questioned.

"Yeah, it was funny though." Ash chuckled.

"It was." May smiled

"Thing is, I can't even look at other girls with her around. I mean, I would never cheat on anyone, but she never understood that." Ash looked at May, who was looking at him sympathetically.

"Ash, do what you want, you're never wrong, so never let anyone tell you that you are." May assured.

"Thanks." Ash smiled. "But she also said I was weak." May got angry immediately, just like Ash.

"How can she say that? I have never seen anyone as strong as you!" May stood up. "So what if you lost a few leagues. They only make you better. I can't believe she would say that! Now I'm mad at her! She's going to get it!" May turned but Ash grabbed her by the shoulder before she could.

"Don't worry about it May. I know that I'm strong." Ash assured, still holding May by the shoulders.

"I little self-centered aren't we?" May giggled. Ash smiled.

"Ok, I'm decent at least. I'm not weak am i?" He asked, getting serious.

"No, I think you're strong." May's face turned slightly red.

"Ten that's all that matters." Ash took his hands off of her shoulders. "Well if I am strong, should I go to another region? Or should I accept the Frontier Brain position?" Ash turned back to the lit up Pallet Town.

"It's like I said before, you're never wrong, so I'll support you no matter what." May assured. Ash smiled and turned to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know you traveled all this way to surprise me, but can I go back to Hoenn with you?" Ash asked. May looked surprised.

"You want to come back with me? Why?"

"Because, I've missed you a lot." May's face turned a bright red when he said that.

"Of course you can come back with me Ash." May walked next to Ash as they over looked the city.

"Ash, a quick question, did you really love Misty like you say you do, or were you just, filling a void?" May broke the silence.

"I don't think I ever truly loved Misty. At least I don' think I do." Ash looked down.

"That's not something to be unsure of." May teased. Ash hid a smile with his hat. He then looked at May.

"When do we leave for Hoenn?" He asked.

"I was going back in a few days. We'll stay here for a while." She answered. They looked back over the hill.

"One more thing May. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem Ash, I'll always be here to help." May winked. Ash then waited for her to turn away. He stretched his hand out and grabbed onto hers tightly. She snapped her head around and stared at Ash, who was looking away.

"Um, Ash?" May began. Ash then pulled his hand away, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry May! I just wanted to –" Ash frantically tried to explain. May covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't apologize Ash. You're recovering. I get it." May then pulled her hand back.

"I don't think I'm recovering May. I think I've done that already. I think I'm actually… ready to start again, but not with Misty. With…"

"Me." May finished. Ash nodded.

"I understand if you don't and if me coming to Hoenn with you will be weird, I won't go. Just say so." Ash turned away.

"It won't be Ash. I just didn't think you would think of me that way." May turned Ash around and their faces were close.

"I thought that way for a while. Since I met you." Ash sounded a bit crushed.

"The only thing is, since you're my best friend, I thought you wanted nothing more. Just that."

"Best Friend? I'm your best friend?" Ash asked.

"Why are you surprised?" May felt slightly insulted.

"I thought you're best friend was Drew."

"Drew?" May started laughing. "Sorry. But I don't like Drew. Not in the least bit way, not even as an acquaintance. Ash, you're my best friend, and you always will be." May assured. Ash forced a smile.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." He laughed a bit.

"But Ash, you didn't really love Misty, how can you know if you even like me?"

"Because, in the five months that I dated her, I've never done this." Ash kissed May. Her eyes grew huge but she didn't resist. She closed her eyes and kissed back. They wrapped their arms around each other and stood there for a good 5 minutes before they heard someone clear their throat.

"So you're moved on ?" Misty asked.

"Yes Misty. I'm sorry." Ash apologized. He and May pulled apart, but he put one arm around her waist.

"Don't even." Misty held her hand up.

"Misty, just let him explain."

"Stay out of this May. Ash is coming with me, we have some things to work out." Misty grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him away from her. Ash tried to resist but Misty's grip was too strong. He looked at May, who looked like she was about to cry.

"I guess you did love her Ash." She said, turning away.

"Wait! May! I don't… Hold on! Please!" Ash stuttered. He looked and saw the dirt trails left by his shoes being dragged. He looked up at May who was no longer looking in his direction.

"How can you think that May?"

"You're not resisting. You want to be with her. That means what you told me were all lies. She never insulted you. You just wanted to mess with me!" She answered, not turning to him.

"MISTY! STOP!" Ash yelled. Misty stopped. Both of the girls looked at him. Ash broke free of Misty's grasp and ran backwards a bit.

"I had a long, meaningful talk with May. What I realized was that I never loved you in the first place. I always loved her. It's her that I want to be with. Not you! She supports me, she cares for me, and she loves me!" Ash turned to May. "At least I think she does. None the less, I'll choose her over you any day. You almost ruined us Misty, if you didn't already."

"Then how about this, if she loves you, she'll walk up to you, say she loves you, no, she'll scream it! Then, she'll kiss you. If she doesn't, you come with me, and never see anyone but me." Ash turned to May, who was teary eyed.

"I accept. If May trusts me, she might come to me. If she doesn't then I will have no option. No matter what, I love you May." May was stunned that he trusts her that much to put his future family on the line.

May stood motionless. Ash was staring nervously at the both of them. Misty has a smirk on her face. After about a minute, she laughed.

"Guess she doesn't love you. Come now, we have to get train…" "Wait Misty." May cut her off. She then turned to Ash, who was a bit confused. She then took a step forward, then another, and another, and very soon, she was running. She ran straight to Ash and almost tackled him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you Ash! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be May. It's ok."

"Ahem. You're forgetting two things." Misty interrupted. "She has to kiss you, on the lips, for an unbroken thirty seconds at least, and yell at the top of her lungs that she loves you."

"May, you don't have to…"

"It's ok Ash. I do love you, so if I have to prove it, I'll be happy to." May then took Ash's hand and the two walked to the edge of the cliff.

"You might want to cover your ears." May warned. Ash did as instructed and cupped his hands over his ears.

"ATTENTION PALLET TWON AND WHO EVER ELSE CAN HEAR ME!" May started screaming. Ash and Misty had to cover their ears fully because of her volume.

"I, MAY HARUKA, LOVE ASH KETCHUM! AGAIN, I. LOVE. HIM!" She then took a deep breath and then smiled at Misty. "Hardest part over, now for the part you'll regret." May wrapped both her hands around Ash's neck and kissed him. They kissed again for another 5 minutes. Misty watched in awe.

"You won about 4 and a half minutes ago, you can stop now!" She shouted. They didn't listen. Misty growled and walked away. The two pulled apart.

"Am I trust worthy yet?" Ash teased.

"Shut up." May playfully replied before resting her head on his chest.

A/N: Yes, the characters might be OOC, I meant it to be that way. Song "Numb" again, by Linkin Park.


End file.
